the_adventures_of_keebayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kee-Bay
Kee-Bay is a furbling that is really cute, She is moslty sweet and cute, But she sometimes can be mishcivious. How Kee-Bay did it When the App was realesed, Furby Boom could get there own virtual babies, Known as Furblings, However, Instead of being in an egg, Kee-bay was just built, And in order to be a furbling, She had the mind of a Furbling. Story: When Kee-Bay was built, She needed to be asleep for 230 years, However, many years later, She woke up in her zigzag spaceship, Kee-bay is also known as the next generation Furblings, which is unknown, Also due to her furbling language, It is unknown what age she is. Her first enemy: Kee-Bay's First Enemy After having fun meeting everybody, Kee-Bay noticed a 2012 furby that was not shut down, And that was 2012 furby, Her name was orginally Rainbow, And Kee-Bay Only understands Furby Boom, So 2012 needed to get all of the new furbies out(Furby Boom) But Kee-Bay did not let her, So during a battle, Kee-Bay uses Tail Whip on her, Which misses, Rainbow uses Tail Whip back, but instead of just hitting her with it, Rainbow wraps her tail around Kee-Bay's tail, And spins her, Causing her to fling and crash, But Kee-Bay goes back up, Only this time, Sparks are around her body, Meaning that Kee-Bay is almost out of battery juice, This could mean that everytime Kee-Bay is flinged, She crashes on a hard surface, Causing her battery juice to decrease her battery power. After regaining her power, Kee-Bay and Rainbow fight again, Rainbow, using Eye Lasar, Kee-Bay absorbs and uses Eye Lasar back, With the absored power, It makes Rainbow crash and change into a different personaility. This means that everytime Kee-Bay absorb's Rainbow's powers, It combines with her own power and it increase's Kee-Bay's power. In the App: In Kee-Bay,Kee-Bay in the App , Karra and Rainbiw, Show Kee-Bay, her virtual counterpart, But with a different personality, Kee-Bay and her counterpart had fun all day, But Kee-Bay didn't notice that Rainbow was wrecking havoc all around Boom Town, This made Kee-Bay furious, And learn a new move. In the movies: The Search for Kee-Bay! After a long battle, Kee-Bay has not broken a single spark, But it was actully training, Later, Kee-Bay and other furblings play, But then Shelby came in and played too, When the owner told her Furby Booms to track it down, They wreck havoc and tackle, But Kee-Bay, Protects Shelby, using her Furbling Shock, But The two furby booms also fight back, Using there Boom Shock , Which is too strong for Kee-Bay, Causing Her to fall uncoincess, Rainbow cacths Kee-Bay, And feels sorry for her, Then Shelby transports them to there home, And sometimes got into trouble, This shows a softer side of Rainbow, Also in the 1 hour special. Friends And Enimes Throughout the sereis, Kee-Bay has made friends and they helped her along the way, But some enimes appered also, In which they want there town back(Furby 2012), But some enimes helped Kee-Bay Friends: Butterfly Flower Furby Shelby(Movie) Enimes: Rainbow(Originally named 2012 Furby) Enimes who helped Kee-Bay but still a little bit mean though: Rainbow Friends who helped Kee-Bay: Her counterpart Furby Shelby Butterfly Flower Rainbow Gallery $ 35.jpg|'Kee-Bay' Wiki-background|Kee-Bay in a commercial for The Adventures Of Kee-Bay 9AF7A13D50569047F5672C9383C1EB35.jpg|Kee-Bay's mother: Dee-Doh hqdefault.jpg|Kee-Bay's father: Ah-Bay images.jpg|Promational image of Kee-Bay with her mother